


Best Served Cold

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, Ice Cream, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Rom's hungry. Crow's dessert.





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Food Kink square on my [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card - big hugs to LdyBastet for the beta! :D

It would never have happened if Crow had been less of a messy eater.

He’d been slurping down ramen with the rest of the band as fast as he could manage – because that’s what you did with ramen, right? – broth flying everywhere. It was only when he realised that he wasn’t fighting for elbow room on one side that he noticed Rom had stopped eating. Which was weird. Wasn’t he hungry? Rom had been pretty damn clear in ordering the extra-large size for himself and he’d spent most of the last half of practice talking about food, so what was the deal?

Crow risked a quick look to the side as he shovelled more noodles into his mouth. Yeah, Rom had definitely stopped eating and was kinda… staring at him? Really intently too. Crow could almost understand it if he’d accidentally whacked Rom in the face or caught him with some flying noodles or something, but he was pretty sure that hadn’t happened. Was there something on his face?

He reached up to brush his cheek, just in case, only for Rom to suddenly reach out and clamp his hand around Crow’s wrist. 

“Just keep eating.”

The look in Rom’s eyes could only be described as hungry, and Crow wasn’t so sure it was just for food anymore. He nodded slightly as Rom let go of his wrist, leaving Crow to try and rub some circulation back into it.

Weird. Really weird. And yet somehow Crow wasn’t really surprised when Rom fell into line behind him after they finished up and left. He waved off the other two, acutely aware of Rom behind him the whole time, then rounded on Rom to find out just what the hell was wrong.

“You gonna tell me why you’re acting so we- huh?”

Before Crow could react, Rom dragged him off, not stopping until they found the nearest alleyway and shoved Crow up against the wall. For a second, Crow though Rom was going to kiss him and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, only for Rom to turn his head at the last second and lick hotly at Crow’s cheek instead. Guess there had been something there after all. Crow’s heart pounded in his chest as the hot, wet tongue lapped at him, accompanied by the slight scrape of teeth, and couldn’t help the small noise of disappointment that escaped him when Rom stopped.

He was more than a little relieved when he looked up to see that had done nothing to reduce the hunger in Rom’s eyes. Rom leaned in a little further, close enough to growl in Crow’s ear. “Got any plans for the rest of the night?”

“Not… Not really.”

“You do now.”

***

Less than an hour later, Crow found himself naked and flat on his back on the futon in Rom’s apartment. Rom was busy rummaging around in his tiny kitchen in the background, but just what for, Crow had no idea – Rom hadn’t been interested in talking much as they got through the door, far too busy with divesting Crow of every piece of clothing. The journey home had been fun too, Crow’s pulse still fluttering thinking about how Rom kept pawing at him and licking his cheek, even though the offending piece of food was long gone. That said…

“Hey! How long are you gonna be in there? I’ll fall asleep…”

“Just shut up and close your eyes!”

Wasn’t that _more_ likely to make him fall asleep though? This had better be good… Still, Crow did as he was told and closed his eyes and waited. And waited. Eventually, Rom’s heavy footsteps approached and something unbelievably cold dropped on to Crow’s chest.

“What the…?”

He risked opening his eyes. There was a lump of pale yellow ice cream slowly oozing its way over one of Crow’s nipples as it melted. Rom looked immensely pleased with himself.

“Thought I still had some.”

“Great. Did you have to pick something so cold?”

Rom’s expression turned predatory again, revealing just a hint of fang. “Yeah, I did. We’ve had dinner, now you’re dessert.”

As cold as the initial shock had been, Crow didn’t plan on arguing any further. Especially not when Rom covered Crow’s body with his own and started to lap at the melting ice cream. He was kind of rough, each lick accompanied by the drag of a fang or a nip that made Crow moan as Rom worked quickly to make sure he got it all before it dripped on to his futon, and as soon as he’d licked up what was there, he’d immediately spoon some more on. Had the room always been this hot? Crow found himself gasping with this sudden intense heat while his skin tingled with the cold – both from where the ice cream had been and from Rom’s tongue after he’d licked at it. 

If this was what it meant to be dessert, Crow was happy to be served up. The tub of ice cream was gradually warming up, each new drop becoming less cold and more of an oozy mess as soon as it hit Crow’s skin. Rom was having more and more difficulty getting it all before it dripped down Crow’s sides – between that and the way Crow was gripping the futon as tight as he could manage, he really hoped Rom had a spare, otherwise it was going to be a real sticky experience waking up. 

Rom had moved on to Crow’s stomach, dragging his tongue tantalisingly close to where Crow desperately needed to be touched. He bucked his hips a few times, hoping to encourage Rom, only for him to pull away and lazily grin up at Crow. Bastard.

“Having fun?”

Crow pouted at Rom and wriggled his hips again. “What do _you_ think? Don’t stop now!”

“I won’t.” Rom picked up the spoon he’d been using and held up so Crow could lick at it, giving him just the slightest taste before taking it away again. “Just watch this.”

As Crow licked his lips and watched, Rom placed a generous helping of ice cream on the head of Crow’s cock and chased it with his tongue as it began to melt and drip down the shaft. It felt so good Crow had to throw his head back and moan, deep in his chest. Seriously, how did Rom even know how to do that? Crow panted and writhed underneath Rom, back arching with each new flick of his tongue. Rom was sucking at his cock like it was the most delicious treat in the world, and there was barely time for Rom to get his mouth back around it after adding one final spoon of ice cream along his length before Crow came.

How long he lay there for, waiting for his vision to swim back into focus, Crow wasn’t sure, but then Rom was by his head, leaning down to press their lips together. As Rom kissed him, Crow’s mouth was filled with a strangely sweet yet salty combination of the ice cream and his own come. Then Rom pulled away and something hard nudged at Crow’s cheek. He didn’t need prompting twice, opening his mouth to let Rom’s cock in without any complaint. Crow was happy to let Rom use his mouth any way he wanted, sucking as hard as he could manage despite his own tiredness. Probably the sloppiest blowjob ever, but it seemed to be enough for Rom. After a few rough thrusts, he pulled out, aiming at Crow’s chest to add to the mess already there. 

They lay there for a while, sticky and exhausted, until Crow realised he had a real craving for something sweet. The little taste he’d been given earlier hadn’t been enough and he could really go for dessert himself. Who said Rom could have all the fun? He poked Rom in the shoulder, sounding hopeful. “Hey, is there any of that ice cream left?”

Rom turned the tub upside down to let a sad, lonely drop fall out. “All out.”

The disappointment must have been obvious on Crow’s face, as Rom pulled him up and wrapped him in a crushing hug. “Give me a minute to get cleaned up and I can go to the store and get some more…”

He grinned into Rom’s shoulder as he leaned into the hug. Now that sounded like music to Crow’s ears. And maybe this time he’d get to eat some too…


End file.
